Wardrobe Change
by Moerae
Summary: It started with a little wardrobe change, but it led to some unexpected changes... [KakaNaru]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Just borrowing them for a little bit of fun.

**Author's note: **So I thought I've retired from the world of fanfiction... The muse fell into silence for many years now and I thought I've buried her under giant boulders called "real life", but I guess I was wrong. I started in this fandom as a SasuNaru fan, but it seems I have fallen off that bandwagon and onto the KakaNaru one. This was written in 2010... I've fixed it up a bit and continuing with this lil thing. Let's see where this goes.

* * *

**Wardrobe Change**

He didn't quite know how this happened, how thi s all started – well that was a lie. He knew exactly how it started, but that didn't account for how it all snowballed into _this_. This weird arrangement he has going here and why he let it continue for so long. He scratched absently at the bridge of his nose, and continued to pretend to read the little orange book he so dearly loved even though there was no one in the room with him. The sound of the shower stopped and he shifted minutely on the only windowsill in his lounge as he waited for his blonde student/team mate to come out.

The first time he'd let Naruto use his shower was after they'd returned from a gruelling mission, and the normally high-energy blonde looked like he was about to keel over. Kakashi had suspected that the extremely thick layer of dried mud caked into the teen's clothes was the only thing keeping the blonde standing ramrod straight when they'd finally made it back to Konoha's gates. Everyone else's clothes were equally filthy; however, Naruto seemed to have a talent for getting even more of the mud on himself. Being the thoughtful teacher/captain that he was, Kakashi quickly dismissed Team Seven and dragged the blonde teen back to his apartment as it was the closest of the two. He didn't want to risk having Naruto falling over in the middle of the streets from exhaustion and having to explain to the Hokage why her precious blonde was found in such a state. On top of that, the thought of Iruka coming after him with an extremely blunt kunai sent gooseflesh across his skin. Self-preservation was something that was drummed into every shinobi at a young age, and Kakashi would rather die at the hands of his most hated enemy in the most grotesque manner than face both Iruka and Tsunade. He'd lent his shower and clothes to his spaced out student, but had also ended up with the teen curled up on his couch until the next morning. It reminded him of the days when he was much much younger and Minato-sensei would drag him back with him and an annoyed Kushina clucked at him in disapproval. He'd ended up spending most of the night sulking in the couple's spare bedroom because he wasn't a child any more and shouldn't be treated as such. He smiled at the memory and quickly pushed it away, he wasn't in the mood to pick through his own confused thoughts.

All that aside, he didn't quite see how it had slowly developed into having Naruto over after most missions, where said teen cleaned up and sometimes crashed. At times the blonde came over just for the hell of bothering him when he had nothing else to do. Kakashi rationalised this change to him attempting to make up for the time he had spent training Sasuke, and basically ignoring his other students. The guilt associated with that particular part of his life still stung and he was trying very hard to form some sort of bond with his former sensei's only son. At least then when he finally conked it, he'd only get a fairly bad beating from Minato for being such a thick-headed, bias ass-head, and a pretty good wallop from Obito for letting Sasuke run off to Orochimaru _and_ treating their sensei's _only_ son like that.

Really, it was something to look forward to. Grimacing he snapped his book shut, and stood as the sound of the bathroom door opened. Stretching cat-like, he tried to work out the kinks in his back before getting a glass of water from the kitchen. He'd kick Naruto out once the teen had finished dressing and maybe get some shut eye while this temporary lull between missions lasted.

"Kakashi, I'm borrowing a shirt! I forgot to replace the ones I've worn."

Oh yes, did he mention that part of his drawer was now occupied by several changes of the blonde's clothes? The first few times Naruto had been over to wash up, he had let the teen borrow some of his older, less worn things but the grumbling about how his clothes were always the same had him telling Naruto to bring his own things to stop the complaints. That had somehow turned into him making room in one of his drawers so the clean clothes had somewhere to live. That, of course, also involved a lot of complaining on Naruto's part. A far off part of his mind had whispered that he should be bothered by this because it was an oddly intimate act, the sharing of his living space, no matter how tiny a space it was, but he had quickly pushed that thought aside. The headache he'd gotten thinking about it had him wanting to rip into his brain to remove the very idea and really it was much better than lending Naruto his underwear, which was far more intimate than just sharing a bit of drawer space. He was fond of Naruto, but that just went beyond what he could handle.

Sighing in exasperation, he made his way to his room to find the blonde wearing one of his many black T-shirts over faded blue jeans that had seen better days. The knees were threadbare and the hems of each leg were non-existent. But what had his attention was the plain white dress shirt and black jeans the blonde was holding in his hand, a manic grin plastered on the blonde's face. He leaned against the door frame, crossed his arms over his chest and lifted a brow, wondering what on earth was going through the younger man's head.

"I see you had fun going through my closet."

"Mmhm." Naruto nodded and held out the clothes in offering.

"And what do you plan on doing with those?" Kakashi lazily moved into his room, pushing the drawer that held Naruto's spare clothes shut and ignoring the wet towel lying on his bed.

"Not going to do anything with them," Naruto replied childishly, pure mischief gleaming in his blue eyes.

"Ah." He nodded as if he understood, and took the clothes from the younger man. He was about to return them, but a tanned hand reached out to stop him and he glanced to the side to find Naruto looking like he was about to burst from over excitement. "Naruto."

"Nope, Kakashi. You're going to wear them."

"Am I now?"

"Yup!"

"And why am I wearing them?"

"Because you're taking me out for ramen!"

"I see." No he didn't, but then he didn't really want to understand what went on inside that blonde head. He had a feeling that Minato probably thought the same thing when dealing with Kushina at times. "And what's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

"Nothing, but you're always wearing that." Naruto pouted at him and he resisted the urge to pat the teen on the head to make the expression go away. "And it's so boring!"

"It's not boring," he muttered, offended, "it's practical." But even as he said that he was already slipping the shirt on over the black sleeveless Anbu top he still wore on occasions. He was getting soft and Naruto knew that as the teen rocked backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet in triumph.

"Boring."

"Practical," he murmured with finality and pulled at the drawstrings of his pants. "As much as I like undressing in front of you, Naruto..."

Tanned cheeks coloured and the blonde disappeared with a quick "I'll go get my stuff!".

Chuckling a little and shaking his head, he quickly swapped pants and frowned at the tight fit of his jeans. He hadn't gained any weight, he knew because the last physical he had said so, but he was reminded of just how impractical other clothes could be. Ignoring the odd feeling of being naked while still wearing clothes, he made quick work of the buttons – leaving the top few undone – and partially rolled up the sleeves. There was no point making this any more uncomfortable than it had to, and with that he grabbed his wallet and stuffed it into his back pocket and went back into the lounge to find his sandals.

* * *

_Chapter completed 10th June, 2010 – revised 22nd July, 2014_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: same as previous.

**Author's note:** So this is the last of the old chapters I wrote ages back... so updates from here on out will be slow.

* * *

**Wardrobe Change 2**

Curiosity killed the cat.

Or the fox in his case, as his eyes roved over everything presented before him.

Naruto knew about his sexual preferences for a while now, probably ever since the whole Sasuke fiasco, but he hadn't felt the need to announce it to anyone. What sex he preferred and who he liked was _his_ business; however, his "friends" decided to take it upon themselves to inform him of something he already knew. So instead of just going about telling him that they thought he was gay like _normal_ people, Sakura-chan and company decided that scarring him for life was a better way to go. And to add more salt to the wound, Sakura-chan, for whatever reason that only the gods knew, also thought he had no idea about sex. Him, Uzumaki Naruto, didn't know about sex?! What kind of crazy idea was that? He had an inkling when he was young; after all, why else would he come up with the Sexy no jutsu? And even if he was a bit clueless about the details, Jiraiya made sure heknew _everything_ when the old pervert made him proofread his Icha Icha series.

So how did they scar him, you ask? What was it they did that he would not wish it upon his worse enemies?

Kiba and Shikamaru had snagged him, sat him down, tied him to the chair and fled like there was a pack of hell hounds chasing after them. Then Sakura-chan and Ino appeared and the torture began. They went over the birds and the bees excruciatingly slowly just in case his "thick head" (according to Sakura-chan) prevented it from getting into his brain. Thinking back, there was a lot of screeching from his part – it would've been kinda if it was the old hag telling him this – but the screeches of indignation quickly turned into cries of terror when the discussion moved onto how it was all right for bees to prefer bees. After that he was sure blood was coming out of his ears, but it only got worse when a red-faced Lee started stuttering about "the spring time of youth". He shuddered at the memory and yanked his mind away before it shrivelled up like a raisin.

_That _had been two years ago, and it was around that time that his attraction to his former sensei developed. It was extremely awkward, being sixteen and all, and trying to act normal was difficult when training with Kakashi. Cold showers and a whole heap of training alone helped, and even though he was still a teenager with raging hormones his self-control was much _much_ better.

Right now... right now was a time he wished he had a _little_ bit more self-control.

While he had been brooding about the whole thing, Kakashi had padded out of his room and... Naruto lost his train of thought again. The black Anbu top looked good on Kakashi and the only time Naruto saw it was when he started invading the other's living space. There were several times he had to catch himself from drooling at just how _tight_ that thing was, but well, this time blood not drool was going to be shed. If the uncomfortable heat in his face was any indication, there was going to be large amounts of his blood gushing out of his nose when the blood vessels there finally gave way to all that blood going up to his face. And he did _not_ want to explain why he bled to death in Kakashi's apartment.

Unfortunately for Naruto, the Anbu top was only the tip of the iceberg. The black jeans the other was wearing was doing funny things to his belly. Why did he pick the black jeans? He had never seen the man in any pants that were _that_ tight before. They were painted on and if he really, _really_ wanted to – and god help him he did – a quick glance to the front hinted at things that made his cock twitch to attention. He bit his lip and wanted very badly to cry.

Tearing his gaze away, Naruto's eyes drifted higher in hopes of finding some reprieve from the sensory overload, but what he was looking at wasn't that much better. The white shirt he had picked out was just any other plain white thing and Kakashi had tucked it in, which was a perfectly normal thing to do, but right now all he could concentrate on was how trim the other man's waist was. He already knew how slim Kakashi was, not that being reminded was a bad thing.

The white fabric was a little stretched at the chest and back, and he quickly swiped a hand across his mouth to make sure he wasn't embarrassing himself, not that all this not-so-discreet gawping was doing him any good. The hint of the flat toned chest that should've been peeking out of the slightly open shirt was covered by the black of the Anbu shirt, which in Kakashi's case was joined to the face mask as well, and he really needed to get a grip. The fine muscles and tendons in the column of neck was making his mouth dry and he was dimly aware that Kakashi's covered chin was moving as if talking.

Oh shit.

He blinked and shook himself. "What?"

The soft almost teasing chuckle sent another wave of heat through him and he lifted his gaze those few centimetres to meet the other's eye. If he got any redder he was going to faint.

"See something you like?"

"Er..."

Really, what was he supposed to say to that? He couldn't possibly blurt out that "Yes, yes I _do_ like what I'm seeing. And if it wasn't too much trouble, can you strip so I can see _all _of you?", and saying no was kind of insulting, wasn't it? So he was stuck and the tell-tale curve of lips under that annoying black mask showed that Kakashi also knew he was stuck. Huffing, he pouted and crossed his arms across his chest, and hoped to hell looking cute or something like it would get him out of having to explain himself. It'd worked before, why not now?

"Well?"

He pouted and huffed some more when the slight curve of lips turned into a full-fledged smile and heat curled low in his belly. A fleeting thought flickered by, maybe he knows...

"Um..." If only the ground would open up and swallow him now. "No?"

Kakashi's eye widened in mock hurt, a hand coming up to clutch at his heart and Naruto's traitorous eyes followed the movement and he wanted very badly to crinkle up the crisp white shirt. So he was a healthy young man with a raging libido. He just wanted the man in normal clothes!

"You really know how to wound a guy, Naruto."

He sobbed pathetically in his mind as no response came and died when the other bent over to retrieve his sandals from underneath the couch.

* * *

_Chapter completed 30th October, 2010 – revised 27th July, 2014_


End file.
